


did she ?

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: "I think she wanted you to kiss her."





	did she ?

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best to correct stuff and i went through hell to finally post that

“What was wrong with her ?” Brienne asked fervently her roommate.

“I think,” Podrick started slowly as if not to offend her, “she wanted you to kiss her.”

Brienne looked incredulously at him. Podrick seemed so confident in this statement despite his almost whispering. Was she this clueless ? She thought again of what had happened like she told him earlier.

-

Sansa and her had literature class together every tuesday morning. Brienne always offered to walk her to her next class. Sansa always accepted enthusiastically.

This time was different. Sansa announced how she had free time and wished to spend it with her. Brienne was taken aback by this sudden wish but didn't decline it.

They grabbed a drink and sat down in a nearby park. They talked of classes and their family in a light, happy way.

Brienne loved listening to Sansa ; always talking with passion. She might love it too much as she can freely stare at Sansa. She might have done it for too long however.

“Why are you looking at me like that ?” Sansa had asked with a slight chuckle.

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled, embarrassed. Her gaze turned down and her hands fidgeted unconsciously. Her nervous movements were stopped by Sansa’s soft hands.

“It's okay.” Sansa reassured, “I like it.” She added with a slight blush.

Brienne looked at her, astounded. She nodded a few moments after the declaration. It didn't stop her from directing her eyes anywhere but on the redhead.

A few drops of rain fell on Brienne’s hands shortly after that. Quickly enough it was more than a few drops that came down and the need for shelter was necessary. 

Without hesitation, Brienne put her jacket around Sansa and led her under the nearest bus stop. They made their way clumsily as Sansa avoided puddles, her shoes already soaked.

They both sighed in relief once protected from the rain. They glanced at each other.

Sansa’s hair were a mess, her shoes squeaked at any movement, Brienne’s jacket appeared way too heavy and makeup was washing down her face. Brienne assumed she must not look better, especially from the amused look she was getting from the redhead.

They snorted. It easily became chuckles.

“You have makeup…” Brienne said, gesturing to Sansa’s face.

“Oh.” Sansa said and came closer, “Can you put it away ?”

It took a few seconds for Brienne to answer, doubtful, “Are you sure ?”

Sansa nodded with an encouraging smile. Brienne couldn't put her eyes away now. With great effort she managed to stop her hands from shaking, she softly rubbed away the messy makeup. There was no reason to be nervous, she tried to convince herself. As if holding the face of a sweet, beautiful girl like Sansa wasn't something she thought of.

Way too often she did. As often the face of the beautiful stranger would morph into a familiar redhead figure. Brienne would push away those thoughts as quickly as they came. She had the chance to be quite close friend with Sansa, she didn't want to expect anything more of it.

Yet was it her imagination or was Sansa leaning in her touch ? She even seemed to come closer. Was she feeling sick that she needed to lean on her so much ? The makeup was removed but Brienne didn't move nor put down her hands. It was when she felt Sansa’s breath on her face that she jerked a few steps backwards.

“I, well, actually need to, you know, go back.” Brienne stammered.

Sansa’s face fell, “Of course.”

Brienne felt her heart being strangled, “See you, see you tomorrow.” she answered with a wave as she turned as soon she was done talking to cross the street. 

The rain was still coming down, but Brienne didn't feel it as her thoughts were all over the place.

She will need to talk with Podrick.

-

“She really did.” Brienne realised.

“It probably wasn't the first time.” Podrick muttered. Brienne saw that he wanted not to look disappointed in her but was failing miserably. She was about to retort when their door rang.

Brienne turned her gaze from the door to Podrick, who had ran away in his room. She sighed heavily before opening the door.

“Hey.” Sansa greeted.

Brienne’s almost slapped the door close again in surprise, “Oh, hey !” she said instead, her voice a pitch higher.

Sansa looked at her with amusement, most likely not expecting this reaction.

“You forgot this.” Sansa showed her blue jacket. Brienne took it with a nod.

“Thanks.” Brienne replied. Now thinking back about it, Brienne felt ashamed of the way she left and how clueless she acted. There wasn't a lot of way to interpret what happened on Sansa’s side.

“I'm sorry.” Brienne blurted out.

“What for ?”

“I shouldn't have left you that way.” Brienne sighed, “But today was good. It was nice.”

“It was.” Sansa smiled, “Thanks again for the jacket.”

“It was nothing.” Brienne shrugged it off. Sansa seemed to be thinking before she blurted out.

“Can we hang out together again, soon ?” Sansa looked like she regretted saying that. This was only relief to Brienne.

“Of course.” Brienne assured her.

“Great.” Sansa smiled. She seemed to unconsciously lean in.

This time Brienne won't be a fool. Yet she wasn't confident on what she should do. Thinking fast, she chose the safest way.

Brienne kissed Sansa’s cheek. Her worries were taken away when she saw Sansa’s smile got brighter and her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink.

“See you soon, then.” Sansa waved and left. Brienne waved back and closed the door, a wide grin across her face.

Podrick had come back at some point or another during her conversation with Sansa.

“I was right.” He declared.

“You were.” She admitted with a sigh. “Remind me to take advice from you more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tumblr ask i saw a while ago that i can't link to atm but hope you enjoyed !
> 
> if you wanna reach me you can find me on sansapphic.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comparing Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428882) by [AlynnaStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong)




End file.
